(Name) Dumbledore and The Prophecy (Various X Reader)
by EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) Dumbledore is the granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore. She is the jewel of the Dumbledore family. When she was born though. A prophecy was made. A prophecy that changed the fate of the Magical World. (FULL SUMMARY ON THE INSIDE)
1. Chapter 1

[First ever Harry Potter story written by me. I hope you enjoy and this will be in the year 2000. Do not hate me it is easier for me this way!

Also stay sexy!]

_THE FULL SUMMARY FOR THIS ENTIRE STORY_

(Name) Dumbledore is the granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore. She is the jewel of the Dumbledore family. When she was born though. A prophecy was made. A prophecy that changed the fate of the Magical World.

She is taken to live with her squib Uncle and Muffle Aunt in America. Brought up to believe they are her parents. Since her mother died in child birth. And father was murdered by the Dark Lord. She is believed to be a Reincarnation of her mother.

When she is accepted into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. A lot of male students fall in love with her. And some of the male adults have their eyes on her. But a Darker Love looms over the school and tries to steal her away.

This is the story of a girl who is loved by all. And the struggles she faces throughout her school years.

_THE END OF THE FULL SUMMARY FOR THIS ENTIRE STORY_

-Character List;  
.(Name) Dumbledore: The Most Wanted Witch (You)  
.Toothless: Pet Dragon (Night Fury)  
.Ameila Dumbledore: Mother/Aunt (OC)  
.Alexander Dumbledore: Father/Uncle (OC)

-Spells List;  
.Apparait: Teleportation Spell

-Potion List;

-Magical Language:  
.Dragonese: Language of Dragons  
.Parseltounge: Language of Snakes

-/-(Chapter One: Acceptance Letter)-/-

I am running through the subways of New York and smiling to myself. I am listening to my cell phone. Which is on one of my playlist. I am listening to the song 'Hexs Girls' from the Scooby Doo series. It is in my magic and similar section. I get off of the subway and head down the streets of New York to my mom's home. With live in the heart of New York. Our home overlooking Central Park.

Oh your probably wondering who I am. Well I am (Name) Dumbledore. My parents who are actually an Uncle and Aunt are my family. My mom is a Muggle and my dad is a squib. My parents are both dead since I was born. Dad was killed by the Dark Lord also known as Voldemort or 'you know who'. And my mom died during child birth. Since by English Law my Uncle could not take me in for being a squib. He and his wife Elizabeth moved here to America. Taken me as well. I lived here ever since. I only see my Grandfather though since the rest of my family does not want to be near my father and mom.

I am a witch and my Grandfather says a strong one at that. I can already cast spells since here you get your wand are age ten. I am eleven now. I already know a hand full of spells and can brew up to third year level potions. Potions being my favorite subject.

I make it inside my muffle home and smile as I am pounce on by my Dragon Toothless. Toothless had a spell out on him that allows him to be the size of a cat. But he can switch to the size of his full form by magic. I only do that when Granddad apparaits me to the country side. Or when we go out to the middle of nowhere. That is where I fly him. In his full size.

"Hi, Toothless!" I smile at him kissing his head.

"Hi (Name), how was your day?" He communicates.

"Good." I tell him.

Yeah I speak three Laungage. English Dragonese and Parseltounge. Which is the ability to speak to snakes.

"You got two letters they smell like Albus." He tells me jumping down and flying over to the table.

I pick them up and start jumping for joy as I see the first one is a letter from Hogwarts!

I quickly open it and start reading. I was accepted to Hogwarts! I giggled and scoop Toothless up and hug him.

He rumbles some laughter. I open up the second letter and start reading it as well.

Dear (Name)

If you are reading this letter then you must know that you have been Accepted into Hogwarts. I am so proud of you my little Lemon Drop. Tomorrow I will come to pick you up and we will go to get you school books and such. Please be ready and yes I approved you to have Toothless come with you. I am sure he will be happy just as you are to hear this.

With all my love,  
Albus Dumbledore

I grinned and went to go order Pizza sense mom and dad will be home soon. That way we can eat. It is also pizza night!

-Small Time Skip, brought to you by: Dumbledore calling you his little Lemon Drop-

Mom and dad are home and they are hugging me happily. They are happy I got into Hogwarts and told me they would write as much as they could.

"We got some news of our own, (Name)." Mom said smiling.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Well how do you feel about being an older sister?" Dad asks me.

I break out into a grin and jump up and down. 'I am going to be an older sister!'

"This is great! I am so happy!" I cheer grinning.

With that we celebrated with a cheers of our sodas and talk into the night!

-/-(Chapter One: Acceptance Letter)-/-

[Well there is Chapter one I hope you enjoyed. And yes I know I am using HTTYD Toothless. Do not hate that. I just love him. Also no there will be no other HTTYD Characters! If I change my mind I will tell you!

Anyways stay sexy!]


	2. Chapter 2

[Here is the second chapter of My Harry Potter story! Hope you enjoy sexy Readers!

Also so sorry that it took so long. Still going through a lot of shit and it is hard. I will try to update more often.]

-Character List;  
.(Name) Dumbledore: The Most Wanted Witch (you)  
.Albus Dumbledore: Grandfather  
.Harry Potter  
.Ron Weasley  
.Hermione Granger

-Spell List;

-Language List;

-/-(Chapter Two: Diagon Ally and Train to Hogwarts)-/-

I am walking to the Leaky Cauldron with my Grandfather Albus Dumbledore. Toothless is laying on my shoulders. We make it to the Leaky Cauldron and head on in. All eyes turn to my Grandfather and there are smiles on their faces. Everyone love my grandfather and respects him. He is a famous wizard after all. They look at me curiously. I feel a bit self-conscious since I am wearing American Muggle clothing, and that meaning I was pretty much I was sticking out like a sore thumb here. We make out way through as some of the wizard and witches politely greets my grandfather , some with respect and some with friendlyness.

Once through, we went to a few shops and got what we needed, Olivander's being my favorite. Grandfather told me he has a surprise for me at Gringotts. I nod and we walk in, along the long hall was goblins going about their own business ,such as stamping letters. My eyes widden in amazement and I didn't even notice we had walked through the whole hall before my grandfather spoke.

"Hello, my granddaughter, (Name), Dumbledore is here to take out a few sums out her vault." My Grandfather tells the goblin, I whipped around and focues on the conversation.

"Yes, right this way miss Dumbledore." The goblin says leading me to the vaults areas, both me and my grandfather following.

My grandfather is the last Dumbledore other than me. So he has set up a vault in my name. Then I will inherit the Dumbledore fortune when he passes away and I turn seventeen. I could care less of the fortune. But it will help live on until I make a name for myself. We make it to the vault and my magic signature is put there, then I am given a key. We take some money and then we head on out.I think i'll have enough for the year!

-Time Skip, brought to you by: The Goblins at Gringotts-  
I made it on the train in time, thankfully. I had been living in Diagon Alley for the rest of the summer where I got a flat that my grandfather paid for. He said it would be best to have a place in London. I am happy about that, but I do miss my home with mom and I had found an empty booth with Toothless in my bag I sat alone and stard out the window as parents bid their children or child goodbye, hug exchange and all that. I notice toothless shuffle in my bag he's not to found of trains all that much.

Harry's POV

As he stepped on the train, he had had a hard time finding an empty booth to sit in, the other's were way too full and he didn't know anyone there.

Harry kept a slow pace and peered through some of the glasses of the booths, until he came to one where it looked like there only was one person sitting there.

He knocked before sliding the door open, his breath caught in his throat as he saw the girl in front of him. Soft looking (h/l) (h/c) hair that looked god-ish in his eyes, but her eyes were the most beautiful shade of (e/c) that had a childish shine in them.

She was pretty , no doubt, he swallowed nervously before speaking up as it seemed that she hadn't heard him knocking.

"H-hi, do you mind if I sit with you?" He stuttered.

Normal POV

"H-hi, do you mind if I sit with you?" I hear a young male voice.

I look up to see a boy my age. "Not at all!"

He takes a seat and Toothless looks at him a little curious. This boy has untamed black hair and stunning green eyes. He is wearing clothes too big for him. But he seems to be nice.

"Hi, my name is (Name) Dumbledore! what your name?" I introduce myself and then ask him. He blushes softly before replying.

"I am Harry Potter and it is nice to meet you." He tells me.

"Nice to meet you too Harry." I tell him and the red returns to his cheeks, strange.

I did not freak out over who he is, I mean he probably does not even remembers it. And by it, I mean defeating the Dark Lord, I just leave it be for now.

We start talking to one another and then a knock came to the compartments door. In which a boy with stood.

"Can I sit here? everywhere else is full." The red haired boy said.

"Sure." Both me and harry say at the same time.

"My name is Ron, Ron Weasley. What are your names?" Ron introduced himself and asks.

"I am Harry Potter and this is (Name) Dumbledore." Harry told him. Ron glances at both of us in shock , him to having a red blush on his face, maybe they where just shy..

"Wait your Harry Potter, which means you have the, the..." He trails off.

"The what?" Harry asks.

"The Scar." Ron says.

Harry moves his hair out of his face. And there it is the scar. I wince feeling an odd sensation wash over me. It is like a hand is wrapping around my throat. It is not squeezing it is just there holding my throat in a loose grip, almost lovingly. I look away from his scar but the feeling is still there in a lingering way, it made me uneasy. We talk amongst ourselves, wondering which house that we will be in. Ron said he was probably going to end up in Gryffindor. Since all of his family ended up there. He also added that he is glad with anywhere that is not Slytherin. Me, myself doesn't think that everyone in slytherin can be that bad, I mean, a simple sorting couldn't define someone and say that your future is to be bad and heartless.

Suddenly, a girl with unruly light brown hair came in and ask if we have seen a toad. appearantly a boy named Neville had lost his. I shook my head no, but offered to help look for the small creature. Before I went I pulled out Toothless. Ron gasps while Harry and the brown hair girl look at my dragon with shock and maybe awe.

"Is that a Dragon?" Ron asks in shock.

"Yes. His name is Toothless and he is a Night Fury. But I learned a spell the helps hide his side unless his true size is needed." I explained proudly.

Toothless grins at the three others then curls up into my arms, feeling more safe when in my arm and being on a train may still be taking a tool on the poor fella.

"That was not on the approved pet list." The brown hair girl said, having an almost rude tone in the meaning.

"My Grandfather got him approved. I am (Name) Dumbledore by the way." I tell her.

"You are related to Albus Dumbledore!? One of the greatest wizards in our time!? It is a pleasure to meet you! I am Hermione Granger." She says in one big breath slightly embarrassed by her previous behavior.

"It is nice to meet you Hermione. Now why don't we go and find that toad!" With that said we left in search for the toad.

-/-(Chapter Two: Diagon Ally and Train to Hogwarts)-/-

[Well in this chapter you met the three main characters who are known as the Golden Trio so yeah. Next Chapter you are sorted and that is that!]


	3. Chapter 3

p data-p-id="7df43176ed0ebb5ad724175721e8afb5"[There is going to be a twist with the sorting hat. In which hopefully makes everyone happy. Enjoy my sexy readers!]/p  
p data-p-id="cc12ce75ee47608fee0323c8758ea173"-Character List;br /.(Name) Dumbledore: The Most Wanted Witch (you)br Malfoy: br Weasley: br Mcgonigal: Professor br Potter: The Boy Who Livedbr Hat: Sortey!/p  
p data-p-id="e05700d00a05dab6fa80cd74975f91e0"-Spells;br /./p  
p data-p-id="54627aaa1123a3e22932bceb9429d4b7"-Magic Languages;br /./p  
p data-p-id="1c4081909dff029c998ef9ea54560fba"-/-(Chapter Three: Sorting Hat)-/-/p  
p data-p-id="a08f3fb5af0f90c32ffcdc8548e142d4"We make our way off the train. I smiled to myself. I see a really tall man who seems to be part giant. I recognized him as the man that my grandfather said was Hagrid. Who was the grounds keeper. I smile up at him. Then Ron, Harry, Hermione came behind me. We all get in the boats and I sit in one of the boats with those three. There is four people to one boat. Except for Hagrid who takes up on whole boat./p  
p data-p-id="3bf0585f953996fac067987a082b3986"Toothless wings flutter lightly. He obviously wants to fly. I do not blame him. He is a dragon and this looks like one of the perfect places to fly./p  
p data-p-id="24bbacdc912c02c8d91131a039bd22e5"As we see the school I am amazed by the size of it. We get out of the boats the head into the school. I love the way it is. This is going to be my home away from home now. I cannot wait to see what house I am sorted into./p  
p data-p-id="752e8f54adfaf2ebe0fde1657180244e"-Small Time Skip, brought to you by: The veiw you get of Hogwarts when in the boats-/p  
p data-p-id="94423ab5f8a06d505bdeabef22de9002"I stand in the hall next to Hermione and Neville. Sadly we did not find his toad. Professor Mcgonigal comes up and starts speaking. That is when Neville yells Trevor. He goes up and get him and then professor Mcgonigal continues speaking. She leaves and we are left standing./p  
p data-p-id="41c2c597f4e8ffbd6da29c68ffa6abf8""So it is true what they are saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." A blonde haired male said./p  
p data-p-id="e49f946e63d2afef096dcbd4f2b71e86"His blonde hair is slicked back and has silver blue eyes. He is wearing school robes like the rest of us./p  
p data-p-id="0bea23ef10de6036eb4dd49b97ac1124""I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The blonde introduce myself./p  
p data-p-id="5244f2e6c35c39db657952af1ec8374c"Ron snorts at that./p  
p data-p-id="7f7892abca54ddaeaa805f94bd2bb20f""Is my name funny to you? No need to ask you yours, red hair hand-me-down robes. You must be a Weasly."/p  
p data-p-id="38a984c4e43a014cb12311f380866131"Ron clutched his fist and glared at him. "Listen-"/p  
p data-p-id="e3340ad65deddbb8c95990927c3c1ca1""Now boys this is not the time to fight. We are just started seven years of school no need to make enemies before we are even sorted." I tell them stepping in between the two boys./p  
p data-p-id="f0d95bdbc7377e7f36e5d074fc57033d""And who are you? You have an American accent." Draco asks./p  
p data-p-id="b7b62cefcf2deb1517d2459f2cf6941f""I am a simple with. But my name is (Name) Dumbledore." I tell him./p  
p data-p-id="1d71dab9215542bec7f5754d7d305274""You are related to Albus Dumbledore?" He asks./p  
p data-p-id="87c2f1b74c99079de12d0483012992d0""Yes, I am. It is nice to meet you Draco." I tell him./p  
p data-p-id="6d40f5d45c20efcdbac56ea65edc9459"Professor Mcgonigal came out and we walk into the great hall. I look up at the ceiling witch is bewitched to look like the sky above us. I do not listen to the other first years. Just taking in my home for the next seven years./p  
p data-p-id="69d8bc20cf88bedf0a5e0b03f0641bb6""Now I will read your name off and then you will be sorted into a house. Since we got a young witch from America. She will go last." Professor Mcgonigal explained./p  
p data-p-id="af52736ce4c143472570f12c6cbdade0"I meantly groan./p  
p data-p-id="58ff19601a31a1976dc7f29b8a9575c9"They started off. Some were sorted into houses but I did not know them. When Hermione went up I thought she would be sorted into Ravenclaw. But she was sorted into Gryffindor. It continued I heared Draco Malfoy's name he was sorted into Slytherin. The hat did not even touch his head./p  
p data-p-id="fe4f350c95794047335c67e9cfb15ae4""Not a witch or wizard who did not gone bad in Slytherin." Ron said to Harry./p  
p data-p-id="4751d937cb18074651d58405eadd55fe"I shot him a look that said 'shut up'./p  
p data-p-id="976b51c43d722db78ddec2e39a5ee458""Harry Potter." Professor Mcgonigal./p  
p data-p-id="504e67db496d8d42de8387c54da38ac5"The hall was filled with whispers and murmurs. Harry grabbed my hand tightly. I gave him and encouraging nod. He mouths, 'wish me luck'./p  
p data-p-id="7fb9fa887f6ae7f8689536aea94c773b"I gave him a smile and he walks up to the stool. Taking a seat and the hat drops on his head./p  
p data-p-id="6912a730f2970bb0a8c9f5e077f75e42"The hat said he was a difficult choice. Also saying he would do great things in Slytherin. And that Slytherin will help him on the way to greatness. I swallow nervously. Something felt wrong if Harry was sorted into Slytherin. I just hope he ends up in any other house./p  
p data-p-id="431e6d51db178057602b893395ca6850"The house shouted out, 'Gryffindor' and I broke out into a relieved smile./p  
p data-p-id="fa3ffc070682da0ef885a05e367ed32e"Next up was a few others. Then Ron was up getting sorted into Gryffindor. He was like... 'Ha, another Weasly I know just what to do with you!' I figured he would go there./p  
p data-p-id="8767d523a3ed55d164a7626ae49271d0""Now for the last student. Her name is, (Name) Dumbledore." I nod feeling off that I am the last one standing you here./p  
p data-p-id="1231fadc696734951762cf959079c9b3"Toothless tailings are on my head and he is standing on my shoulders. Watching the hat. I walk up to the stool take Toothless off and set him on my lap. The hat falls onto my head. The hat covers my head./p  
p data-p-id="c4cdc2157242732a4565083c313327ad""Hmmmm, no this is interesting. Your heart is torn. No not your heart but your soul. This is interesting. It seems at birth you were affected by magic. Magic fair greater than I have seen in a long time. From the magic of the Founders of Hogwarts. An ancient magic mark is made in your mind. I know that magic./p  
p data-p-id="a718f9f28ad6152e2017ccbe0872bf42"Your heart is pure. You are brave, cunning, loyal, smart, and have a bright future./p  
p data-p-id="84a4f7086e3a593d1c2cc225d5003b39"It is time for you to be in/p  
p data-p-id="a71d53caf469df20bd0ee43c73061072"ALL THE HOUSES!"/p  
p data-p-id="90b973fb3d0e08d1c43f811041c0d6eb"I screamed. "What!"/p  
p data-p-id="41506788ed6a52df662d30b61c9a5ae5"Toothless jumps in my arms then looks up at me. Filling me with warmth./p  
p data-p-id="16c3abb79e9d152191e82e4e4c753d6e"-/-(Chapter Three: Sorting Hat)-/-/p  
p data-p-id="e676f32a9f225d0ba7299f1657605619"[Here is the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoy being in every house. I could not choose. It was between three other choices. Gryffindor, Slytherin, or Slythridore./p  
p data-p-id="75dede53fdfe2c4e33af49bf4e84854c"But it is a reader story. And you as in you have to have your house. We all belong to different houses. I am a Hufflepuff. So yeah./p  
p data-p-id="0e7b9a77df1eb8f6eb5757533aa32d14"More twist in the next chapter. Tell me if you want me to add something./p  
p data-p-id="33c110f15548da141d4b9b41b68bf606"Anyways I hope you enjoyed stay sexy!]/p 


	4. Chapter 4

[Hey Sexies, I know it has been a while. With me going through stuff and waiting for a copy to come in from the library. I just got it this morning and now I am going to update as soon as I can. Hopefully today. Enjoy my sexy readers!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) (Last Name): The Most Wanted Witch  
.Serverus Snape: Potion Professor  
.

-/-(Chapter Four: The Potion Masters)-/-

I have been having a interesting few days. I enjoy all of my classes so far and I love this school. The only few problems I have with this school is the stairs, doors, some of the ghosts (Peeves), finding my classes, and Ron Weasley. First the stairs. There is one hundred and forty-two staircases in this school. Wide sweeping ones, narrow rickety ones, some that led somewhere different on a Friday, and some that have a vanishing step halfway up that you have to remember to jump. Then there is the doors. Ones that will not open unless you ask politely, or tickled them exactly the right place, and door that weren't even doors at all. Just solid walls pretending. It is very hard to remember where anything was. The people in the portraits keep visiting each other and I am pretty sure that the suits of armor can walk on there own. The ghost are somewhat helpful except for Peeves. Well they are all great to me, even Peeves. He just stops me to brag about pranks that he has done. Which pisses me the hell off. All the other ghosts in the school help me out taking a unknown liking to me.

The classes are fairly easy for me at least. I started magic a year early and in America you go to an elemetry like school for magic. So I have a lot of grasp on the basics. I have proven myself to be put into advance History of Magic and and Charms. I am pretty good at all the other classes I have been a part of so far. Transfiguration is the hardest class of all. Defense against the dark arts was not my favorite. But eh it is a necessary class for sure. I have various classes with different houses and I now must deal with all different students.

Today is Friday and I made it to the great hall with ease. Being on the second floor in my own room. I get to sit with any house I want and I would mostly be with Slytherin and Gryffindor since I am in most of the classes with them. I became really good friends with Draco, Hermione, Harry, Fred, George, Percey, Cedric, Hagrid, and Nearly Headless Nick. I cannot stand Ron though. He just gets on my nerves. I am sitting next to Harry with Ron on the other side of him. Harry owl Hedwig comes flying in with a letter so does my owl Scarlet. They are both from Hagrid saying that he wants us over for tea. Since we get Friday afternoons off. I write my yes to him and so does Harry borrowing Rons quill.  
I am glad I have something to look forward to since I have potions today. Honestly I love potions and am good at it. But it is with Gryfindor and Slytherin house. So I am going to have to deal with the comments from Ron. Great...  
-Small Time Skip, brought to you by the letters from Hagrid's nice letters-

I am sitting in the dungeon in which the Potion class is held. It is colder down here than it is in the other parts of the school. It is kind of creepy with the pickled animals and I am glad that I left Toothless upstairs in my room. Once professor Snape came into the room he started class with roll call. Just like Flitwick and just like Flitwick he stop at Harry's name.

(Severus Snape POV)  
I walk into the class and my eyes instantly went to (Name). She is a very bright witch from what I have heared in the staff room here. I wish that she is good with potions for I may like her the most. I am glad that she is a at least small part of My house. I start with roll call and only stop when I see Potter's name.

"Ah, Yes." I say pausing. "Harry Potter, our new... celebrity."  
((Name's) POV)  
He starts with a speech about how some of us would not see this as magic. I watch him carefully. Then Snape started to ask Harry questions. The look on Harry's face tells me he has no idea what Snape is talking about. I want to help him but I have no idea how. Harry makes a comment on how Hermione may know though. He then looks at me and asks.  
"Well do you know miss Dumbledore?" He asks.  
"Yes." I say in a soft voice. "Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taking from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. Lastly, monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant. Which goes by the name aconite."

A tight smile appears on his face. Like he wants to smile but he is fighting it. I blink and start writing it down as he said correct. Giving two points to each house. He then snaps at the other students asking to start writing it down.  
As class continues I am noticing that it is not getting better for Gryfindor house. I am happy that my potion is going well. I am working with Malfoy and he is good at it. He seems to be hard on everyone but us. It makes me feel slightly good. I feel bad for Neville because he messes up. I have already finished my potion so I offered to take him to the hospital wing. He agrees and I take him to the hospital wing supporting Neville.

-/-(Chapter Four: The Potion Masters)-/-

[Just gonna say please I hope you enjoyed and stay sexy everyone!]


	5. Chapter 5

[I would first like to thank everyone who has been reading this. I am so happy that you all have. Second I hope you enjoy it my super sexy readers!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) Dumbledore: The Most Wanted Witch  
.

-/-(Chapter Five: Hagrid's and Flying)-/-

I made my way down to Hagrid's hut. I am smiling to myself until I see Ron with Harry. I do not like Ron but I will play nice as long as he does. I caught up to them and smiled at them. Well mostly Harry. Harry smiles back at me and we make it to Hagrid's hut. I knock on the door waiting quietly. After knocking I hear frantic scrabbling and several barks. Then Hagrid's voice range out.

"Hang on." He said. "Back Fang, back."

He lets us in. Struggling to keep a hold on the collar of the Boarhound.

There is only one room inside. A few meats hanging from the ceiling. Such as hams. A copper kettle is boiling on the open fire. In the corner there is a massive bed with a patchwork quilt on it.

"This is Ron." Harry tells Hagrid. Who is pouring the water into a tea kettle and is putting rock cakes onto plates.

"Another Weasly." He says looking at Ron. "I spent a good amount of my life keeping your twin brothers out of the forest."

The rock cakes were hard and almost broke my teeth. I winced but played it off. Not having the heart to spot them out. Ron and Harry seem to be pretending to enjoy them as well. We talk about our classes and how they are.

Once we got to telling him about our lesson with Professor Snape. He told Harry he hardly liked any of the students. Then told me I was lucky to be one of the few he does.

As it went on we enjoyed our time. Ron did not bug me as much as he usually does so it was good.

-Time Skip, brought to you by: Tea and Rock cakes (that break your teeth) with Hargrid-

We are now having our flying lesson. Personally I do not like flying on a broom. I prefer flying Toothless. But it is a part of my lessons. Well was... My Grandfather aloud me to skip it. And instead I was to observe one group of them. Which is the Slytherin and Gryffindor first years group. Then I could fly with Toothless. I am so happy that I can ride Toothless aging. He is currently walking beside me out side. He is in his full form and he looks just as excited as me.

"Why does (Name) not have to fly?" Ron whined.

I rolled my eyes at him as Madam Hootch explained that I started school a year early in America and already had flying lesson. Some glared at me and I shrugged saying I prefered Dragons over brooms.

"Then why is she here." Ron asks.

"My Grandfather still wants me to obsever." I tell him, hands on my hips that are not formed.

I sat on a bench near by and Toothless lies down next to me. Waiting patiently. We watch as they get there brooms up and start by hovering. I am surprised when Harrry is the first with a broom in his hand. Draco being the second. Hermione and Neville are struggling. Neville gets hit in the face with the stock. I wince and watch as the Hovered.

Neville looses control of his broom. Hitting the castle walls and falling. He then is brought by madam Hootch to the hospital wing.

Before she left she tells me I can go fly. Which I do, I love the feeling. The class watches me. Until Draco gets in the air for some reason. Followed by Harry. I fly over in time to see Draco throw something. Then Harry zooms off and does and amazing dive and catches it. I cheer and smile.

-Time Skip, brought to you by; Draco being a jerk and throwing the remberal (is that how you spell it?)-

I am walking back to the tower. When I hear Harry call my name. "(Name)!"

I turn to see Harry and Ron. "Hi, boys. What's up?"

"I am going to be the seeker for Gryffindor." He whispers excitedly.

"That is great Harry!" I tell him giving him a hug.

"It is." Ron says. "You will be the youngest seeker in a century."

I smile and we go to tell Hermione.

-/-(Chapter Five: Hagrid's and Flying)-/-

[I am currently looking for my copy of the first Harry Potter book. So sorry if this chapter was a bit off. It was mostly from memory.

Anyways I hope you all enjoyed it and please stay sexy!]


	6. Chapter 6

p data-p-id="d69b7cde5296501db06f2464a10a50e0"[I know I am skipping the midnight duel and when you are supposed to meet Fluffy. But I have a plan for that... I think. We will see how it goes. Anyways I hope you enjoy my sexy readers!]/p  
p data-p-id="b6bf1442f9a07510b8c7a2e9d1133463"-Character List;br /.(Name) Dumbledore: The Most Wanted Witch br Weasly: Harry's best friend br Potter: The Boy Who Lived br Granger: Harry's female best friendbr /./p  
p data-p-id="7d609093cf101355c8e838d9f0c8c2aa"-/-(Chapter Six: Nightmares and Halloween)-/-/p  
p data-p-id="2b2588f177e7afc08591abc501ffd52b"I am tossing and turning in my bed. I have not gotten a good night's sleep in days. The teachers have started to notice. Professor Snape even offered to make a sleeping potion to help me sleep. I turned it down. It is not the sleeping that is the problem it is the nightmares I get. I just cannot sleep for the fears of them. In the nightmares there is a voice it starts off as a hissing them changes into something else. Words. I hear a voice, a voice that is male. The voice sounds weak though and it tells me. That I am to help him. To make the world in his eyes. It sometimes goes further than that. I see myself in a room. Which has a mirror and in it. I see myself holding a stone and someone's hand. I do not know who the person is. Cause I never see his face./p  
p data-p-id="44a9588737f584f793051118831f0d29"I groan and fall into a deep but very restless sleep./p  
p data-p-id="b2e5df8aba81d15b108881a73d07fafa"-Time Skip, brought to you by; The mirror in your dreams-/p  
p data-p-id="d88fe6abf3e4ae9e966fa55eb4ec4eb1""You did what!" I whispered shout at them./p  
p data-p-id="138cec32d8be984e3df0a939268adc14"Ron and Harry both told me of the three headed Dog. And that they think it is guarding something. Like the package that Hagrid had taken out of Gringotts. They are keen to find out about it. I knew I could not stop them from doing this or tell on them. So I offered to help. They were surprised by this and I told them that we have to be careful./p  
p data-p-id="032dfe20f35b49dcd1744deb68d2f0b2"Male started to come in. Two owls one for me. Letters from home. And one for Harry. It looks like a broomstick in that parcel. I read the letter over his shoulder./p  
p data-p-id="474616ab2182bba1de7f00e77264e15e"strongDO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE./strong/p  
p data-p-id="7cbd276f9288bfaf3160931c36b2e229"It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you on the Quidditch field tonight at seven o'clock for your first training session./p  
p data-p-id="b1f35dd5144d48c98f1b47112dbbbadf"emProfessor M Mcgonigal /em/p  
p data-p-id="17d11f9f17271c556154f66871e6092b"Ron and Harry went up to go to their dorm. I told them I would see them later. Telling them I was not really interested in Quidditch. But I congratulated Harry once more and started opening my letters./p  
p data-p-id="16f79c47ca57f1d6148739ac065a1f01"-Another Time Skip, brought to you by; Harry getting the awesome Nimbus Two Thousand-/p  
p data-p-id="bab789607693bc3db1e78eed9fd99141""Ron! What did you say to Hermione!?" I snapped at him./p  
p data-p-id="9cce3adc4836464c391049056268cad0""I did not say anything to her!" He snaps back./p  
p data-p-id="d3c0ffd39fff2d3dcf57985aaa895f73""Well I was just in the girls bathroom and She has been there all afternoon crying." I whisper harshly./p  
p data-p-id="3701584080d8eceeabdca73b6abf3f63"Ron looks awkward at this and I give a sigh. "Make it right Ron. She is like everyone else and has feelings. You should think before you open your mouth."/p  
p data-p-id="3cdad7ea5d47fd7575dddadfe94099ee"I turn away and start filling my plate. The food had appeared like at the starting banquet. I am helping myself to some Turkey since here in England they do not have a thanksgiving feast. I am about to go for a bake potato. When Professor Quirrell came sprinting in./p  
p data-p-id="acba9a1ae7e925c8df28c46469dbaa90""Troll, troll in the duegon! Thought you all should know." He shouts, the sinks to the floor in a drop dead faint./p  
p data-p-id="66f8b754cd2ba73d025163255e943542"I am barely fazed by this. I mean we have fully trained adult wizards here. One being the great Albus Dumbledore, who was the only one Voldemort was afraid of. I know we are in safe hands. Everyone else freaks out. It was a complete uproar, Grandfather had to shout silence to the entire hall. To finally get all the students to shut up./p  
p data-p-id="c1da1404036d968ea98d46f29354f1ec""Prefects," He rumbled. "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediatly!"/p  
p data-p-id="85c3ce3700834cd8f543808a72aa5118"I instantly thought of Hermione cause she does not know a troll is in the school. I send Toothless to our room. Running down the hall to the girls bathroom. I made it into the girls bathroom and grabbed Hermione by her hand. She looked at me confused and then screamed./p  
p data-p-id="9d073a7c5578022c7962bc4b38443b0b"I turn around to see a giant troll. I pulled Hermione out of the way. The troll started causing chaos. Ron and Harry rush in to see us. I cast a spell that tempory stuns the troll and pull on Hermione. She is to scared to move. Ron distracted the troll once it started moving aging. Harry then somehow ends up shoving his want right into it's nose. The troll then grabs Harry by an ankle and is about to swing at Harry. I grab my wand ready to send another stunning spell at it, but this time strong enough to stop it./p  
p data-p-id="09c11db7363049d5700c31779f06e964"Before I could Ron yells out Wingardium Leviosa. The troll has its club float high into the air the not him on top of the head. It hits the ground in which I am stunned that, that actually worked./p  
p data-p-id="88438ffac83dfa151028df9124720d4c""Is it dead?" Hermione asks, being the first to speak./p  
p data-p-id="d2e96d5134f31de27b17a7859814affd""I don't think so." Harry says./p  
p data-p-id="d32560c2118ca66fe26ac7da1601b826""Mostly likey knocked out." I add./p  
p data-p-id="3c33dd3a4fd2585ed5f0c46758bf2b85"Harry pulls out his wand from the troll's nose. Grey clumpy snot covering it./p  
p data-p-id="4549cc3782611f92e994313655e3d479""Ugh... troll boogers." Ron said./p  
p data-p-id="c12da1d5a45c9fb205e14dc287424e24"Suddenly a few of the teachers are coming in./p  
p data-p-id="e9c23b830e0aca6e21c535caf5f1cb49""Explain yourselves at once!" Professor Mcgonigal says./p  
p data-p-id="5119f6a5ccc1305ea1518dce7aaf87d6"Ron and Harry try to explain. While I tried to rack my brain for a reason./p  
p data-p-id="dcb3e00ef42770511b9dbf2abe9458a6""It was my fault Professor." Hermione claims./p  
p data-p-id="4ea4498119ad626a7a49ef5189232359""Miss Granger."/p  
p data-p-id="6e1a2092859b7bc7577cc98d1de72bd2""I went looking for the troll, thinking I could handle it. I have read all about them. If Ron, Harry, and (Name) have not been here I would probably be dead." She lies skillfully./p  
p data-p-id="b35ee4a7c49da02000b951abf6e33985""Five points will be taking away from Gryfindor for you reckless behavior. And ten points to each of the houses. For your sheer dumb luck."/p  
p data-p-id="7e094590c3114ac672b9d5fa55483c7c"-/-(Chapter Six: Nightmares and Halloween)-/-/p  
p data-p-id="99ed38e3a9040310db0463187f301c7a"[Woo another Chapter down. I am happy to say I am half way through the first year. I cannot wait for the first year to be done. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay sexy.]/p 


End file.
